This invention relates to compounds having useful agricultural properties. In particular, this invention relates to 2,3-dihalo-6-quinoxalinesulfonyl fluoride compounds.
Japanese patent application Publication No. 39-27257 issued on Nov. 28, 1964 discloses compounds having the formula ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy. The publication also discloses a process for preparing these compounds which are stated to be useful as intermediates for making dyes, drugs and agricultural chemicals.
Japanese patent application Publication No. 40-23196 issued on Oct. 13, 1965 discloses agricultural fungicides having as an effective component one or more of the compounds represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## where Y is H and W is SR with R representing a lower alkyl group. The disclosed compounds are stated to be particularly useful against certain rice crop diseases. Japanese patent application Publication No. 39-27255 issued on Nov. 28, 1964 discloses compounds of formula III wherein W is OR, with R representing a lower alkyl group, and Y is hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy. The compounds are disclosed to be useful as agricultural chemicals, drugs, and the like, and as intermediates. Belgian Pat. No. 635,579 issued on Nov. 14, 1963 discloses compounds of formula III wherein Y is hydrogen and W is a NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 group with R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 being hydrogen, aryl, or cyclohexyl, or NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 taken together are morpholino or piperidino. The compounds are disclosed to be useful as fungicides.
Canadian Pat. No. 713,562 discloses compounds of general formula IV wherein X is Cl or Br; W is SCX'Y'R' with X' and Y' being oxygen or sulfur and R' being substituted alkyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, or aryl; Y is a group inert to acid halides; and n is 0-4. Acaricidal and fungicidal utility is disclosed for the compounds. ##STR3## Japanese patent application Publication No. 12317/65 discloses compounds of formula IV wherein W is AB with A being oxygen or sulfur and B being lower alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, or optionally substituted phenyl or benzyl; X is the same as W or is Cl; n is 1; and Y is 6-NO.sub.2. The compounds are disclosed as having useful fungicidal activity. German Pat. No. 1,194,631 discloses compounds of formula III wherein X, Y and W are Cl and n is 0-4; said compounds being useful as fungicides.
The rapidly increasing population of the world creates a strong demand for new agents to protect crops from pests.